1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for compensating for a movement of a head-mounted display (HMD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A head-mounted display (HMD) refers to an apparatus mounted on a user's head, displaying a 3D screen, detecting a movement of the head, and using the detected movement in a robot or a control system. A high response rate reflecting movement of a user who wears the HMD to a display is important. A method of predicting a movement of the HMD and compensating for an error by using an image space transformation method may be used to minimize the response time. However, the image space transformation method has a drawback in that quality of a final rendering result deteriorates. That is, if a view point changes according to the movement of the HMD, an object may newly appear and another object may disappear from the eye. However, such a phenomenon may not be reflected by using the image space transformation method. That is, when the image space transformation method is used, a positional judder in the HMD, in which a location of an object judders, may occur, and this may interfere with a user's concentration.